Entediado
by Doris Black
Summary: Kiba tinha uma brilhante teoria sobre o preguiçoso editor-chefe do Konoha Journal, uma teoria que explicava, de um jeito bem... físico, com o que o Nara gastava tanta energia não utilizada em seu trabalho e alguns outros afazeres.


▪ Naruto não me pertence.

**- Entediado -**

"_Eu durmo o dia inteiro e aí não é direito_

_Porque quando escurece, só estou a fim de aprontar_

_Tédio com um T bem grande pra você"_

**(Legião Urbana, Tédio)**

Todos diziam que Shikamaru era um enorme preguiçoso e... _ponto_.

Durante todo o dia, estivesse onde estivesse, ele só vazia o que fosse estritamente necessário.

Era popular no jornal que trabalhava por ser o único a conseguir fazer a assustadora chefe, Tsunade-sama, não se irritar com os atrasos dele.

Como? Bem, isso era um verdadeiro mistério, ao menos ele fazia seu trabalho, então talvez esse fosse o motivo.

Era editor-chefe, cargo que era constantemente posto em dúvida (se realmente era merecido) logo que você o conhecia, mas bastava perguntar algo relacionado a qualquer coluna, que você não duvidaria que ele estava no lugar certo.

Ele tinha significativo controle sobre os outros editores e funcionários do jornal, talvez respeito ou algo do gênero.

Mas o que muitos não tinham consciência, era que a dita preguiça dele, era na verdade uma variação de _fazer o que quer_, e, principalmente, na _hora__ em que quer_, ignorando totalmente o estado e a vontade de qualquer que fosse a outra pessoa em questão.

E Inuzuka Kiba, que escrevia a maior parte do caderno de esportes, muitas vezes, era a tal _outra_ _pessoa em questão_.

- Kiba – chamou o mais alto, sentando um pouco atrás do Inuzuka no sofá de três lugares da sala de descanso do Konoha Journal.

- Que foi? – murmurou Kiba, olhando atentamente os papéis que tinha nas mãos.

Ele preferia revisar as matérias ali às vezes, normalmente quando Naruto, outro colunista da sessão esportiva, começava a discutir com Uchiha Sasuke, editor esportivo de um jornal rival, pelo _telefone_.

- Estou entediado – respondeu Shikamaru, puxando um pedaço de linha solto na bainha da camisa do outro.

Shikamaru aparecia por lá uma vez ou outra, geralmente para fumar ou muitas vezes quando _ele_ estava lá... _todas_ as vezes na verdade.

- Hm... você está sempre entediado, isso não é novidade – retrucou Kiba, passando a folha que tinha em mãos, começando a ler outra.

- Estou... _entediado_, Kiba – o Nara pois tanta ênfase na fala, que Kiba se viu curioso sobre onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

Bem, na verdade ele sabia, mas, geralmente, ele não conversava ou tentava puxar papo.

Ele provavelmente tinha, um pouco, de preguiça até para falar, e assim partia logo para ação, por assim dizer.

- O que é q... EI! – exclamou o Inuzuka antes de terminar a frase, quando sem mais nem menos, o Nara o abraçou pela cintura, o puxando de encontro a ele, apertando um dos braços ao redor de sua barriga, enquanto o outro braço já estava dentro de sua camisa, a mão parando no mamilo esquerdo do mais baixo e uma boca passeando por sua nuca.

Era meio complicado explicar como aquilo havia começado, uma história que envolvia lençóis manchados na lavanderia, um pneu furado, matérias do jornal atrasadas, cigarro, saquê e... bem, Kiba não gostava muito de pensar naquilo, então...

- Já disse, eu estou... _entediado_ – murmurou de encontro a orelha dele, passando a língua obscenamente por seu lóbulo e o mordendo de leve, fazendo Kiba largar as folhas e gemer baixinho.

Kiba revirou os olhos segundos depois, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso que deixou seus pontiagudos caninos à amostra.

- Entediado... – sussurrou Kiba, se soltando do outro, girando o corpo no sofá e pondo as pernas ao redor de Shikamaru, que com um puxão, o trouxe para o seu colo, os braços na cintura do menor, que pôs as mãos no colarinho da camisa meio aberta do editor-chefe. _Ainda_ meio aberta - ...sei – um último murmúrio e ele avançou no pescoço do Nara.

Kiba, a _outra pessoa em questão_, tinha uma brilhante teoria sobre o preguiçoso editor-chefe do Konoha Journal, uma teoria que explicava, de um jeito bem _físico_, com o que o Nara gastava tanta energia não utilizada em seu trabalhos e alguns outros afazeres extras.

Mas ele não estava exatamente disposto a explicar e muito menos demonstra como tal teoria estava certíssima, o tédio de Nara Shikamaru era meio contagioso e ele, Inuzuka Kiba, adorava ficar entediado _daquele_ jeito.

**- x -**

**Nota da Autora:** Oláá!

Bem, bem... essa ficlet estava escrita a meses, na verdade era uma drabble, eu só dei uma aumentadinha básica :V... espero que gostem, não tenho muito o que escrever aqui hoje, sabe como é ._.

Aaaah, ela tem capa, assim como todas as outras fics que posto aqui, só olha lá no perfil, ok?

Eu ando escrevendo muito esses dias fanfic para o fandom de Naruto, só falta terminar elas... bem, bem, logo eu apareço com mais alguma coisa por aqui =].

See ya.

Reviews?


End file.
